


Crazy in a Thrilling Way

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is giving his first blowjob on Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in a Thrilling Way

Kurt was undeniably nervous. Like in a crazy, thrilled way. He’d finally cornered Blaine into the place where he’d wanted him.

Blaine was spread out over the bed, disheveled and handsome and enraptured by having Kurt over him. Kurt had every intention of keeping him right where he was, without letting Blaine blow him into distraction or having to resort to handjobs himself because he was just so... so _finished_ that he didn’t have the energy for going down on Blaine, no matter how curious he was about it. He had Blaine now and they were both hard and it was perfect, just like this, with Blaine letting him do what he wanted. It was easy to just keep kissing Blaine, to mouth at him until Blaine was making soft little gasps in response, while his hand folded over the tent of his underwear. He didn’t bother warning Blaine. He didn’t give him any verbal notification of his intentions when his actions should have made it perfectly clear. He scooted down the bed as he went. Kissing at Blaine’s chest, through the hair and his nipples, following the dark trail of hair down past his belly button while his fingers fitted in the spaces between Blaine’s ribs.

He just wanted, you know.

He wanted to know what it was like for Blaine.

Blaine had reduced him to wordless moans before, unable to voice anything other than the waves of shocked pleasure, and Kurt really _really_ wanted to return the favor. Plus, Blaine always looked like he enjoyed it so much and Kurt wanted to find out if it would be the same for him.

Blaine’s hands went to Kurt’s shoulders as soon as Kurt hooked his fingers under the elastic of his underwear and started tugging. “Wait,” Blaine was saying, like he had any choice in the matter. “Are you — Kurt, I—”

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied. This was familiar, here. Wrapping his hand around Blaine’s length. Feeling the weight of it, its skin so soft and the muscle underneath, rigid and hot with blood. Even if Blaine was saying things that meant Kurt should slow down or back off, his body was honest in its desire. “It’s okay,” Kurt told him again. “I want this.”

Kurt had one arm trapped under Blaine’s waist and he was curled over one of Blaine’s legs and he was just sort of wrapped over Blaine, folded over so that he could get his mouth over Blaine’s cock. He thought it might be awkward, staying like that, even if it felt comfortable to be against Blaine like this, like maybe he wouldn’t have enough freedom of movement with one arm trapped, but he could go down on Blaine just like this with one hand holding down Blaine’s hip while his chest weighed heavy on the opposite side.

This way, he could feel the trembling strain of Blaine’s body through every part of him, the shift of his legs and the tension in his hips, and the way he arched his back instead of moving his hips. Then there was the focus right on Blaine’s cock — the taste, which was salty and heavy, and the texture, which was thick and sort of like… like a cream, almost. Under it all, of course, was the thickness of Blaine’s cock.

It was so difficult to be careful. Kurt had to stretch out his mouth to make sure that he wouldn’t hit Blaine with his teeth because Blaine never seemed to do that. It made his jaw ache very quickly and his lips were straining even as they gathered moisture from all the spit and precome leaking out of his mouth. He tried sucking, experimentally. He latched his lips around the base of Blaine’s cock and held a vacuum as he drew back. Blaine, up until that point, had restricted himself to minute movements and heavy breathing, but as soon as Kurt had started to draw back…

Oh, he’d bucked hard and groaned. He’d groaned Kurt’s name like he was dying.

So Kurt did it again and was rewarded with Blaine’s fingers digging into his shoulder.

Fuck, it was good, just like this, Kurt thought.

Blaine was this desperate wanting thing already. He craved attention and love and physical affection like no one that Kurt had ever known. He demanded every bit of Kurt’s focus even on a normal day and usually it was okay to just let Blaine do as he pleased in order to keep Kurt’s gaze on him. Normally, it would be just fine to let Blaine lavish him with kisses and touches and blow jobs and more, if they wanted.

This was better, though. 

This was Kurt giving Blaine all the attention and focus he wanted. This was Kurt shifting so that he could bracket Blaine’s hips with his both hands this time. This was Kurt shoving Blaine’s hips open with his knees to make room for himself and bearing down on Blaine in earnest now, just to hear him cry out.

Kurt could have Blaine however he wanted, whenever he wanted, but this was quickly becoming the best way to have him. Blaine could clutch at Kurt’s shoulders all he wanted. He could dig his nails into Kurt’s skin or through his hair and shout and cry and moan, but Kurt wouldn’t let him buck and he wouldn’t go any faster. It was going to be at the pace Kurt set, dragging it out. Kurt was going to pull every last tendril of energy out of Blaine through his cock if he had to, until Blaine was this sobbing, inarticulate mess. Hell, he was already halfway there, if the desperate noises Blaine was making above him were any indication.

When Kurt backed off for a breather, he looked up.

Blaine’s chest was heaving. Blaine’s face was a wreck. Blaine was open mouthed and red eyed with his lower lip swollen from having bitten down on it. He was staring at Kurt like he’d never seen him before and it would be unnerving if it weren’t also a little bit true. Kurt had never looked like he’d just blown someone after all. He probably looked like a mess too. He couldn’t bother feeling upset about that, though — not when his lips were throbbing just a little. When Kurt licked his lips, he could taste the salt from Blaine’s skin and precome. Blaine echoed the action and made this tiny, huffing sound. 

A wanting sound, of course.

Blaine was always wanting.

Kurt bent down again.

He fitted his mouth at the underside of Blaine’s cock this time, mouthing up the vein with tongue and lip and an edge of teeth that made Blaine hiss. He tripped up to the tip and kissed it, but quickly went right back down to the base until he was licking at Blaine’s sac. It was easy to spread Blaine open with his palms, to just shove him open so that he could get between his legs, and it only took a little more pressure to keep him there, trapped open like that. Kurt could mouth at the base of Blaine’s cock while he contemplated an idea that had just occurred to him. He nosed a little further down, past Blaine’s balls and under them. He pushed Blaine’s legs up then, tilting him so that Kurt’s neck wouldn’t be stuck at an awkward angle. Then he pressed his mouth to the — what was it called, perineum? taint? whatever — that space that wasn’t his ass and wasn’t his cock, but that inbetween space. He pressed his mouth there and he sucked. He sucked a hickey to life, right there.

Blaine twitched, like he couldn’t quite believe what Kurt was doing. He twitched and he whined and then his hands were searching around Kurt’s elbows, then hooking in and pulling him in. Blaine just thrashed a little, trying not to move, while he said, “Kurt, Kurt — what are you… aaah, _ahaa_ , shit, Kurt.”

Kurt just kept right on going until he couldn’t taste the musk any more, or the salt, until his lips didn’t feel swollen any more, but compressed, trapped against his teeth while he sucked at this tiny, vulnerable patch of skin. Blaine whimpered, high and tight, and Kurt heard the soft slap of skin-on-skin above him because... because Blaine was jerking himself.

Blaine was jerking himself while he was whining and moaning Kurt’s name.

“Blaine —”

“No, fuck, don’t stop—”

So Kurt didn’t. He went a little further, even.

There was already a nice red mark where Kurt had put his mouth and in the space of time it took Blaine to beg him, Kurt sucked at his thumb and spat on it, wetting it. He did it fast — pushing one of Blaine’s legs up to open him up again, hooking his free hand under Blaine’s ass and just pressing his wet thumb inside him. While Blaine was jerking from the intrusion, he bent down to suck at the head of Blaine’s cock — just the head. His thumb was holding Blaine open, his other hand was shoving Blaine’s legs apart, and he was letting Blaine jerk into his mouth, feeling the rush of air with every pump of Blaine’s fist.

Blaine came like that, strained and whimpering and with such needy undertones to his voice, like he would never get enough of the things that Kurt did to him.

Kurt kept a bit of the come in his mouth before he kissed Blaine, and he shoved it into Blaine’s mouth with his tongue to make him taste it. It was evidence, after all. It was evidence of everything Blaine needed out of Kurt. When Blaine surged weakly into the kiss, like the arching of his body and the heavy gasp in the back of his throat was just instinct, Kurt also felt the trembling curl of Blaine’s fingers around him. 

Knowing that much — knowing that he’d wrung Blaine near to dry, knowing that Blaine was clinging to the last of his reserves, holding on by his fingernails and still wanting, still needing to make sure that Kurt was satisfied and happy and pleased… Kurt came like that — over Blaine’s chest, while they kissed and Blaine’s hand wrapped loosely around him.


End file.
